


[Podfic] Help Wanted

by nickelmountain



Category: Fringe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid didn't want to be Walter Bishop's lab assistant. Unfortunately, neither did anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Help Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32468) by [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/FringeHelpWanted_zpsdbd6eeb5.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:32:44

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/q8jnjhz6trthl734uvku) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/3zlt97wsg23vxqpkjklv)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
